Till Become Dust
by S.A.N the puppeter
Summary: Wanita yang menjunjung harga diri tinggi -Hikari D. Lavoisier- harus menghadapi kematian dan berakhir dengan pertemuan gila antara ia dan seorang akuma. Ultimatum telah dibuat, ia akan menjadi tuan atas seorang shinigami -Akashi Seijuuro- dan membunuh ras arlong yang hidup di balik malam, Hanamiya Makoto.


_Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Tittle: 'Till become dust  
Owner: S.A.N the puppeter  
AkashiXOCXothersknb chara  
WARNING! OOC, Typo, Absurd, Cerita Nggak Jelas, dan kawan-kawan  
Rated : M  
Genre : Tragedy/Horror/Serial Killer/a little bit romance  
Hope u like guys... oh ya.. before u read this unknow-weird-bored-story, prepare ur self guys..  
coz theres a lot of serial killer here  
i told u..._

 _ **'Till Become Dust**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Matahari sudah sepenggalan waktu. Well, waktunya tea time menikmati darjeeling sembari menyusun skripsi. Aroma citrus berpadu dengan green tea tenangkan sarafku. Tak lama berselang, suara riuh dari taman belakang bergema hingga ke ruang utama dan sepertinya terjadi kegaduhan di antara pekerja taman. Aku segera menuju taman belakang dan siap menghujam pekerja .Naas, cerita kematian dimulai.

Semuanya terasa berputar, aku berusaha menerawang langit-langit yang tampak gelap .Kakiku goyah seakan-akan berubah menjadi nanar, kusadari diriku terbaring di atas tanah yang diselimuti rumput yang berpadu dengan hamaparan sesuatu yang berkonsentrasi pada rasa sakit, kudapati luka di belakang telah dipukul dengan benda keras.

Rasa takut yang merajalela semakin berteriak, beberapa pria meraung, dan suara wanita mengerjapkan mata untuk menjernihkan pengelihatan, tapi mataku tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata keasakitan. Dingin, kedua tangannya terasa amat dingin. Pergelangan tanganku ditekan masuk ke gelang , aku tubuhku dilanda rasa panik.

Perlahan-lahan suara-suara itu lebih mudah Souichi, seorang bangsawan kaya di prefektur Tokyo dan juga pria nomor satu yang aku benci sekaligus merupakan saingan Otou-san.

"Well, well..coba tebak apa yang kita temukan di tempat ini. Putri dari keluarga Lavoisier. Tak disangka takdir akan mempertemukan kita secepat ini. Tenang saja, kau dan keluargamu tak lama lagi akan berdiam di neraka."

Kakek tua jahanam itu menghujamku dengan tatapan dan senyum menjijikkan.

"Beraninya kau masuk ke kediamanku dan menyerangku, Apa kalian tahu siapa aku?Lepaskan benda ini sekarang juga atau aku bersumpah kalian tidak akan pernah melihat hari esok!" aku meraung dan meronta-ronta.

"Cih..menyebalkan. Sekap perempuan ini."

Kedua pria serba hitam yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tikus got yang juga bawahan menyeretku dengn paksa. Mereka menarik rambutku yang belasan tahun aku bertaruh, Mr. Souichi yang menjijikkan itu beserta tikus-tikus pengikutnya tidak tahu berapa juta berry yang aku keluarkan untuk perwatan adalah pentiksaan terbesar yang pernah aku merintih kesakitan dan melancarkan klise yang aku dramatisir, membiusku hingga berangsur-angsur mati rasa.

Tempat ini gelap dan dingin, dengan dinding berlapis kayu rosewood yang dipenuhi perabotan dalam ruangan ini tampak jeruji besi yang berisikan wajah-wajah gila lagi, aku ikut tersekap di tempat kumuh yang lebih mirip tempat sampah tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat meja persembahan yang diselimuti darah, ya, darah.

Seorang pria serba hitam menarik perempuan elok dari jeruji dan meletakkannya di meja persembahan.

Dan ya... pria itu memenggal kepala si serta diskriminasi benar-benar terjadi di tempat ini. Namun ada hal yang lebih menarik. Aku mendapati para bangsawan dan penguasa negara duduk manis di balkon dengan tawa riang.

Kudapati pula Mr. Souichi sedang melakukan transaksi senjata dan obat-obattan terlarang secara , mereka sampah, bangsawan gila yang tidak berguna itu.

Tak lama waktu berselang, seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam berdiri tepat di sel merogoh sakunya dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu mendapati sebuah benda dan menariknya, Sebuah itu membuka jeruji besi dan dengan sigap menyertku. Tak perlu penjelasan, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kematian. Aku berusaha untuk menggerakkan kaki, berusaha tuk berlari dari belenggu daya, tubuhku melemah dan hanya mampu terbaring di jilatan lampu yang redup.

Tiba saatnya untuk penghakiman, Seorang pria dengan sebilah lembing menghampiriku. Aku siap untuk detik terkahir, ya, ini mungkin akan menjadi tulisan terakhir tentangku di kertas putih. Aku menangis, tertawa, dan berharap semua berlalu dengan nasib seolah gelap, sinar terang menciut menjadi aku sudah sampai ke surga? Atau mungkin ini adalah neraka? Rasanya ada sensasi berbeda, aku tak meresakan rasa sakit.

Aku ingat setiap klise saat pria itu menghujam lembing miliknya, tapi ini seolah-olah hanya imaji belaka. Tubuhku membeku dalam sekejap, rasanya sangat dingin. Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju tempatku menyentuh lembut wajahku, tangannya benar-benar hangat dan lembut.

Ada aura yang istimewa dari sosok yang membelaiku, kebencian dan kekuasaan mendekap sosok ini. Berselang beberapa menit, cahaya sedikit demi sedikit terpancar .

Aku membuka mata untuk melihat apakah akau sudah berada di alam baka atau belum, dan coba tebak apa yang aku lihat. Para sampah termasuk tewas di tempat tanpa suara. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuatku yang lebih gila adalah sosok yang telah membelaiku pria dengan baju panjang berwarna terdengar , bagaimana dengan sayap?

Pria itu memilik sepasang sayap berwarna ini mimpi? Apa ini yang terjadi setelah seseorang meminggal?

Berjuta pertanyaan memenuhi isi kembali perhatian kepada pria itu. Wajahnya sendu dengan kulit dan rambut berwarna putih. Hidungnya yang mancung di balut dengan bibir merah menawan yang siap tegap dengan otot yang benar-benar sempurna. Surainya bagai kobaran api dan aku mungkin terbius dengan kedua manic crimsonnya. Dia sosok yang empunya tubuh memepesona yang diukir dengan lekuk berani bertaruh kalau semua wanita normal pasti setuju jika pria itu , kata yang tepan untuk pria itu. Ya, dia seperti rose quartz diamond.

Ia menatapku tajam seolah aku hewan eksotis.

"Bangunlah wahai makhluk rendah, awal cerita kematian akan dimulai"

Rasanya ingin melumat habis mulut tajam pria rendahan?Aku bahkan tak pernah mendapat teguran menyebalkan seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, kebingungan akan sayap dan kronologi kedatanagn pria itu masih menjadi misteri.

"Anatawa, dare desuka?"

"Shinigami, dewa kematian."Pria itun lantas mendekatkan dirinya hingga aku hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya.

Aku ingin tertawa. Sepanjang hidupku, tak seorang pun yang mau menganut filsafat dewa kematian, mereka hanya fiksi belaka. Namun harus diakui, ada aura berbeda dari hal menyeramkan seperti itu membuatku dilanda keringat tak terarah, dan perutku seolah diaduk-aduk tangan raksasa. Sekoyong-koyong aku berharap agar sang Pencipta segera memindahkanku, membuangku jauh-jauh dari ruang lenggang yang mencekam ini.

"Kau boleh percaya atau tidak."

Lelaki bersayap melangkah ke hadapan jasad , lalu mengangkat jasad lalu memasukkan tanganya kedalam mulut jasad tadi dan menarik usus dan isi perut. Rasanya ingin berteriak, namun mulutku terkunci rapat.

"Apa manusia mampu melakukan pekerjaan ini?"

"Apa maumu?Apa? Apa... apa k-kau ingin membunuhku?"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berbicara dalam kalimat terbata, kehilangan saja, berada di puncak kegelisahan yang dihantui bayang bayang Shinigami yang berada tepat di hadapanku, menyusahkan.

"Tak ada gunanya membunuh wanita tak berguna, Ms Lavoisier. Sebaliknya, aku ingin memberikan sedikit tawaran yang luar biasa, tentu saja berupa kerja sama." Pria itu mendekatiku dan memandangku lekat-lekat. "Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup, tapi..."

Ia mengacungkan satu jari,"Kau harus membayar semua ini dengan satu syarat."

Disaat ego berkuasa akan manusia, apa pun bisa terjadi. "Apa?Apa syaratnya? Akan aku lakuakan apa pun, akan ku bayar berapa pun."

"Kembalikan roh dalam jilatan api."

Aku berusaha menelaah kata per kata yang ia ucapkan. Apa yang ia maksudkan? Apa pria ini seorang psikopat yang humoris? Ya ampun, sepertinya aku berpikiran non lupa, seorang psikopat tidak memiliki selera humor, terlebih Shinigami.

"Dengar, aku tak percaya akan lagi, apa maksud perkataanmu, Tuan Shinigami?" cecarku dengan wajah linglung.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya yang tampak kekar ke arahku."Beberapa waktu yang lalu, seorang pria yang seharusnya menghabiskan sisa waktunya di belenggu kematian, terbebaskan dengan pergantian ini tersebar ke telinga penguasa alam bawah, Satan, dan membuat yang mulia , Satan memerintahkan penguasa alam bawah untuk menarik kembali roh pria , ada satu masalah besar, kami Shinigami tidak boleh mengambil nyawa secara itulah aku berada di tempat ini untuk menawarkan kerjasama denganmu, kau akan merebut nyawa pria itu dan dengan demikian, masalah ini selesai."

Rasanya terlalu gila membunuh seseorang untuk menyanggupi perkara ini. Bukannya aku tak sanggup, namun membunuh akan sangat merepotkan, dan lagi, aku tak tahu siapa pria itu. Menyusahkan saja. Kalau aku menolak, tentu nyawaku akan melayang. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti rule of game miliknya. Membunuh satu nyawa atas perintah Shinigami bukanlah hal sulit, hanya satu nyawa.

"Bagaimana, kau setuju?" sergapnya tegas.

"Tentu Tuan Shinigami", aku mengangguk alau perih memiuh-miuh ulu hati. "Namun, ini perkara bukan sekadar dia?Kau sedang tidak ingin mempermainkanku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja nona Lavoisier. Di balik gelap neraka, akan bangkit seorang akuma. Ia akan berasosiasi denganmu."

Shinigami berbaring hingga tampak punggungnya yang lebar dan lapang. Ini kali mantra-mantra terurai dari bibir merah yang kontras dengan wajahnya yang putih bak ketsuki di tengah musim lama berselang, cahaya redup berkontraksi melawan di pijakan sang Shinigami, sebuah lingkaran berwarna blue pastel dengan diameter 3 meter dan terbentuk segitiga di dalam lingkaran. Dibalik pria tadi, muncul sosok lainnya yang membuakut terhentak.

"Pria ini akan menjadi seorang butler bagimu, lebih tepatnya a combat butler."

Seorang akuma. Kuhujami aku yang menjadi butlerku dengan tatapan penuh hasrat dan tegap dilapisi kulit putih merah cerah yang seolah siap dilumat di antara rahang kekar dengan grafik lagi mata Hasle bak Blue Zircon ditengah kornea yang cerah dan bening yang lebih mirip . Hidungnya mancung dan rambut hitam yang tampaknya terawat sempurna. Tapi siapa sangka, di balik jubah hitam miliknya, ia seorang akuma.

"Selanjutnya tergantung survival ini!" Sang Shinigami dipenuhi aura kegelapan."Perintahkan apa saja, dan akuma ini akan mengabulkannya", ucapnya sembari kembali ke balik malam.

Sekarang tinggallah aku dan sang akuma.

"Perintahkan apa saja dan akuma tersebut akan melakukannya", setidaknya kalimat itu membuatku lega, sangat artinya aku berkuasa atas dirinya dan berhak menyiksa dirinya sekalipun itu mengikatnya dalam perih penderitaan. Kucoba memberi perintah pertama

"Aku ingin kembali ke tempat kediamanku, Tokyo."

"Ja, my Lord."

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk berupaya membangunkanku, pertanda sekarang sudah siang. Perutku terasa perih, melilit-lilit. Aku ingat belum ada sepotong makanan apa pun yang mengganjal perutku sejak tragedi kematian.

Hangatnya mentari mulai merayap di kulit wajahku. Aku mulai lelah, lelah berpikir teantang berapa lama waktu yang telah aku lalui di tempat yang mirip tempat sampah itu. Sendi-sendi tubuhku juga masih terasa lunglai, seperti enggan diperintah walau sebatas duduk atau berjalan mendekati datangnya cahaya. Belum lagi pulih kesadaranku, terdengar seseorang menyebut namaku. Dengan bingung aku melihat keadaan sekelilingku.

" _Ohayou, Ohime-sama_."

Pria itu mengulum senyum yang saban hari tak pernah melintas di benakku. Matanya yangdwi-warna namun tajam membuyarkan lamunanku.

" _Ogenki desuka_?"

" _G-genki desu_ "

"Teh di pagi hari akan merefleksikan saraf Anda." Ia menuangkan teh dengan gaya khas ala pelayan di masa Imperium Romanum.

"Hmm, aroma ini, teh _keemun_. Aroma padang rumput Anhui dengan suguhan mint"

"Indera perasa Anda memang tidak tertandingi."

Kuhiraukan simpul senyum yang ia pancarkan. Aku ada jam kuliah dan tak boleh ada yang detik berlalu sia-sia. Segera kumerapikan diri dan memastikan tidak hal yang konyol di pakaianku. Tak sempat kakiku melangkah ke gerbang utama, pria itu menyergapku dan menarikku ke ruang makan.

"Saya sudah mempersiapkan sarapan." Ia memakaikan serbet dan tampak hidangan yang lebih menggoda dari madu. "Menu hari ini _Puits D'amour, creme patissiere rasberry jam_ dalam kue kering yang terbuat dari adonan pai dengan suguhan _Marriage Freses Eros_. Jangan memaksakan diri, kandungan kalorinya rendah. Atau kau ingin aku menyuapkannya dari biir ke bibir. Aku akan sangat menikmatinya," oh tidak, seringai itu lagi.  
Bohong jika aku berkata kalau aku tak mau disuapi dai bibir-ke bibir, terutama jika itu miliknya. Tapi aku perempuan yang terlahir dengan harga diri tingi menolak untuk mengikuti keinginan duniawi. Cih, ternyata hubungan tuan dan iblis berbeda jauh dengan apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini. Pembicaraan absurd di pagi hari bukan etika yang baik di dalam keluarga Lavoisier. Segera kuedarkanpandanganku ke meja makan.

Aku tak ingin membohongi diriku. Struktur dan aroma yang tak pernah aku temui sebelumnya. Tanganku tidak tahan untuk menggerakkan pisau dan garpu yang ada dihadapanku. Ego selalu menang, kulahap satu potongan dan lidahku terasa keluh meminta lagi dan lagi.

"Apa kedokmu melakukan semua ini? Kuakui, lezat, papilaku menjulur ke arah depan, bukti rasa manis terkandung di dalam makanan ini." Kujulurkan lidahku memastikan dia percaya.

"Tak ada alasan lain selain menjadi butler bagimu. Menyiapkan sarapan hanya sebahagian dari sekian banyak kewajiban."

"Lalu, berhubungan dengan ultimatum, apa perjanjian ini akan berakhir setelah aku membunuhnya? Siapa pria yang akan dimusnahkan itu? Dan lagi, nama, siapa namau?"

"Ternyata _kau_ lebih agresif dari yang saya duga. Nama? Akashi Seijuuro."

"Akashi Seijuuro? Hmm.. menarik bukan?"

"Sudah sampai, _Kanai_." Pria itu membuka pintu tepat di depan gerbang utama Teiko University.  
KANAI? Aku harap dia tahu apa arti kanai.  
"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi atau hal bodoh lainnya akln terjadi."  
"Kau ingin aku segera pergi?" salah satu alisnya terangkat dengan wajah seduktif. "Kau tak ingin sebuah morning kiss untuk hari ini?"  
"Jangan konyol.. kau hanya pelayan yang terikat kontrak dan tak ada lasan bagiku untuk melakukan morning kiss denganmu. Lgi pula Humpp..."

"Manis"." Dia menyulum seringai kecil dan menatapku datar. Nafasku mengebu-ngebu.. aku yakin anomali jantungku sangat cepat. Refleks aku menutup bibirku dan mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang.  
Sedang dia, perlahan berjalan menghampiriku dan mulai mengangkat daguku dan bibirnya menuju telingaku, bersiap untuk berujar seduktif. Tangan kanannya menjelajah wajahku dan tangan satunya meraba pinggangku. Anehnya tubuhku meronta meminta lebih.

"Nikmati harimu. Oh ya, hari ini akan ada hidangan spesial setibanya dirimu di rumah. Pastikan kau tak terlambat."

Aku sekarang berdiri tepat di depan pria itu dan lekas ia mengemudikan Bentley hingga berlalu menjadi titik, semakin kecil, hingga tak tampak lagi sebuah jejak. Sedetik kemudian, terlintas pertanyaan bodoh namun sukses menyiksa diriku. Apa yang terjadi jikalau aku terus mengikuti permainan dengan dasar kata 'ultimatum'?

Berjalan dengan pikiran yang terus menerus diterpa kemurungan membuatku seperti orang gila saja. Gerbang utama kulewati dan bergegas menuju tempat terpencil yang hanya disentuh oleh segelintir orang. Sekilas kupandangi wajah-wajah yang tak peduli akan murka matahari yang menghujami mereka. Menyebalkan sekali, aku tak pernah ingin menjadi satu dari mereka, menjadi tipe individualis lebih terasa menyenangkan. Selanjutnya taman belakang, tempat special yang aku sulap menjadi singgah sanaku di universitas ini.

Aku duduk di kegelapan, membiarkan berbagai peristiwa berlalu di pikiranku. Kesempurnaan, iblis, realitas konyol ini begitu menyayat-nyayat. Batinku meraung-raung meratapi ketidakberdayaandan hatiku seolah diiris oleh sembilu paling tajam. Aku lelah, muak.

"Hikari-chan."

Mataku menangkap sesosok pria yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiriku. Parasnya elok dan tampak menawan untuk seorang pria. Sosok yang dekat denganku, teman baikku, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Matamu sembab, ada apa?"

Aku tersenyum getir. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya kekurangan tidur."

"Orang bodoh seklai pun tahu kau berbohong." Ia duduk bersila. "Kau boleh ceirta, tak ada salahnya, bukan?"

Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana. Aku tak yakin dia akan percaya padaku, terlebih tentang hal bodoh yang menyangkut iblis dan shinigami. Dia pasti akan mengataiku gila atau semacamnya.

"Apa gerangan yang merobohkan semangatmu? Kau tidak biasanya bertingkah seperti anak kecil", cecarnya dengan sorot mata tajam.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memberanikan diri. Kuutarakan semua tragedi yang telah menimpaku, semuanya, tentunya dengna keyakinan 'pria ini sahabatku', mungki ada celah untuk merefleksikan diri.

"Bodoh, kau menyerah hanya karena kenyataan yang bahkan tak bisa kau pungkiri. Bunuh saja pria yang menajadi sasaran _Shinigami._ " Mulutnya komat-kamit seolah tak ada beban.

Mataku berakomodasi maksimal. "Kau percaya dengan _Shinigami_? Maksudku, mereka itu hanya ada di dunia fiktif, kau tahu itu kan?"

Ia tersenyum, "Siapa bilang iblis tak ada?" Dibukanya _blazer_ yang ia kenakan dan tampak sebuah lambang di tulang selangkahnya. AKu ingat betul, lambang perjanjian antara iblis dengan manusia, sama seperti yang ada padaku.

"Aku lebih dulu mengenal iblis nona Lavoisier." Dengan sigap ia menarikku hingga terpental dan membisikkan sesuatu. " _Watashiwa, ghoul-desu_."

Darahku mendidih, rasanya ingin lari dari kenyataan yang mengungkit kisah seorang teman yang sepuluh tahun bersamaku. Tubuhnya seperrtinya ingin membeku, mulutu terkunci rapat dan tak mampu mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikiranku.

"Aku membuat perjanjian dengan seorang iblis dan tebak, kudapati diriku tumbuh menjadi ghoul. Tenang saja, aku tak akan memangsa sahabatku sendiri."

"Kau gila!" aku terperanjat saat ia mengulurkan tanganya. "Siapa yang akan tahu kapan kau mengkhiantiku? Besar peluang kau akan membunuhku. Jangan mendekat!"

Aku refleks mundur saat dia memandangiku dengan aura membunuh. Tak mau kalah, dia berjalan kecil hingga aku terjebak. Jalan buntu. Ia nenopangkan kedua tanganku dan mengunci jalan.

" _Get out of my way!"_ Aku berteriak memaksa.

"Cih, aku tak punya niat membunuhmu, apa pertemannan selama sepuluh tahun tidak cukup menjadi buktinya? Apa pernyataan sayang selama ini tak cukup untuk membuktikan itu semua?"

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menamparku, tak tega rasanya menghakimi orang yang telah lama menjadi sahabat sekaligus sandaranku saat duka. Rasanya ingin meralat kata-kataku atas dirinya, terlalu kejam dan mungkin akan membekas kalau aku tidak sengera mengobatinya.  
Aku seolah ditampar oleh kepedihanku sendiri, rasanya langit seolah runtuh menimpaku hingga aku tak mampu mengucapkan satu kata makian di wajahnya. Aku paham betul bagaimana rasanya jikalau menjadi sama dengan dirinya. Hah, kenapa aku jadi tersentuh begini?

"Kau tak sendiri, aku ada di sini, Chihiro." Kuelus rambutnya di pangkuanku dan membisikkan motivasi. "Terkadang ada saat di mana kau merasa kesepian dalam keramaian, tapi di saat yang sama, ada saja orang yang mencarimu untuk mengisi hidupnya, dan aku mengalaminya.. saat kau ada di ."

Entah merasa geli atau tersinggung mendengar Chicho, ia segera tertawa kecil. "Apa-apaan itu, Chicho? Sekalian saja panggil aku Chocho. Dasar perempuan freak yang aneh", ujarnya seraya duduk bersila di depanku. "Kita bagaikan orang tak punya pilihan saat berada di persimpangan tak bertanda. Syukurlah, kita tak pernah kehilangan arah tempat bertuju di perjalanan berikutnya. Hidup ini penuh gurindam dan biddal yang memagari ruang dan langkah kita menuju titik terjauh yang harus dilompati.."

"Diamlah n, dasar anak sastra pluas light novel freak. _Oh geez_.. hanya karena kau mengambil jurusan sastra bukan berarti kau boleh mengimplementasikannya di depanku. Terlebih aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan rangkaian kata-kata yang terlalu berlebihan dan tersirat seperti itu Dophie." Jujur saja, aku tak tertarik dengan sastra atau hal bodoh lainnya yang memaksaku untuk memperindah dan memperhalus kalimat, bahkan kata per kata yang aku ucapkan.

" _Well_ , sudah waktunya untuk pelajaran pertama. Maaf saja Chocho.. hey itu terdengar menarik, tapi aku harus memulai kegiatan di kelas Mrs. Caroll van Rousveld atau aku akan mendapatkan jatah pembersihan. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini setelah jam kuliah selesai. Oh ya, pastikan kau menggunakan wewangian. " Aku memutar bola mataku. "Aromamu seperti ikan di lemari pendinginku."

"Hay, ini bukan aroma ikan busuk, ini aroma percobaan si kacamata di kelasku Ms. Lavoisier. Well, aku punya rencana untuk menjahili nona menyebalkan, Nebuya Ekiichi yang merasa dirinya super berotot." Ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang terlihat sangat menjijikkan dari sakunya. "Mau mencobanya?"

Refleks kakiku melangkah ke belakang melihat pemandangan menjijikkan. "Oh tidak hari ini, aku harus terlihat rapi dan bersih di muka umum Chicho. Kau tahu, aku menyandang nama besar dan itu bukan permainan. Apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang ketua perhimpunan organisasi di universitas ini memiliki bau yang menjijikkan? Lupakan itu, aku harus pergi."

"Oh ya, tapi padi di gerbang aku melihat seorang pria bersurai merah menciummu.. Pacarmua?" matanya menelisik dan tersirat amarah di dalamnya.

Untuk kali ini, aku tak ingin dia mengetahui keberadaan Akashi Seijuuro atau hal buruk lainnya akan menimpaku.  
"Bukan, hanya kerabat jauh yang cukup menggilai bibirku," sekenanya kujawab pertanyaannya.  
"Oh, aku harap dia tidak menggilai tubuhmu yang lainnya." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, dia berlalu dalam gelap dan menghilang di balik tembok.

Rasanya benar-benar kacau memiliki teman yang aneh sepertinya. Aku sebenarnya ingin menghempaskan tinjuku di wajahnya setelah mendengar seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi menjadi pilihan terbaik dibanding termakan oleh seorang ghoul. Untuk beberapa saat aku harus bersikap seperti teman yang baik hingga tiba saat aku bisa membunuhnya. Bukan perkara teman atau tidak, selama dia menghalangi jalanku, selama itu pula dia mnjadi lawan. _He belongs an enemy_.

Maaf gaje :v  
RnR


End file.
